


She's learning

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, M/M, Saiouma Day, Teaching, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Saiouma day and i did a quicky fic about Saihara and Ouma being good parents and teaching their daughter how to walk
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 29





	She's learning

"Come on Siernna! you can do it!" looking at her papa, she sit back down letting out a sigh from Ouma, he grab her hands and let her stand on her feet again so she can learn how to walk  
"Come on, You can do it" she look at him then sit on the ground, Ouma has not given up on her just yet, Saihara comes around, grabbing her hands again; letting her stand on her two legs again and stand behind Ouma "Siernna come on my baby you can do it"  
She makes wierd baby noises then slowly move one of her leg then she sit back down 

This is going to take a while

Saihara hold her hand and teach her how to walk, she look at her feet, up to Saihara  
She's walking just a bit more, Saihara let her hand go, she held her arms up for Ouma to catch her, Ouma got her 

She's getting there! She is so close on walking

Saihara taught her how to talk and learning her blocks, ABC's and other learning stuff for a toddler, Ouma did teach her on potty training and help her learn her numbers, now both of them are helping her on walking, She is close! 

Now it's her nap time

Ouma already laying on the sofa, while Saihara is just reading a novel for his freetime, Since he is not busy with anything from his job, Kokichi lays on his stomach great his a sleepy boy.

helping her how to walk again.

Ouma is helping her, she move her leg then the other, Ouma let her hands go, she reach for Saihara and she learned how to walk! Baby steps 

Saihara is so proud of her! giving her kisses on the cheeks and her other cheek, Ouma gave her some kisses as well.

They are so proud her! She getting there!


End file.
